The return to Fraser Ridge
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: What Happens when Rodger, Breanna and their family return to Fraser Ridge after almost a decade absents.
1. Chapter 1

It was the spring of 1779 on Fraser Ridge Claire and Jamie were up at the site of the new house working when Claire spotted movement down the far side of the ridge.

"People are coming up the wagon road" Claire said, pointing as she stated in a sotto tone of voice, "Look who's that?"

There were four small dots, but at this distance I couldn't make out much more than that without my glasses

Shading his eyes Jamie looked to the point on the ridge she was pointing to and replied, "No one I ken!"

Claire could tell from the tenor of his voice he was mildly interested as he commented, "It looks like a family though, they've a couple of bairns. Maybe new folk wanting to settle… The Havana much in the way of goods though."

I squinted; they were closer now, and I could make out the disparity of height. Yes, a man and a women both wearing broad-rimmed hats and a boy and a girl.

"Look, the lad got red hair," Jamie said absentmindedly as he smiled and raising his chin to point. "He reminds me of Jem."

"So he does." Curious now, I got up and rummaged in my basket, finding the bit of silk in which I kept my spectacles when not wearing them. I put them on and turned pleased as I always was to see fine details spring suddenly into being. Slightly less pleased to see that what I thought was a scale of bark on the timber near where I'd been sitting was in fact an enormous centipede, enjoying the shade.

I turned my attention back to the newcomers though; they'd stopped-the little girl had dropped her dolly-I could see the dolls hair, a splotch of color on the ground, even redder than the little boy's. The man was wearing a pack, and the women had a large bag over her shoulder. She set it down and bent to pick up the doll, brushing it off she handed it back to her daughter.

The women turned to speak to her husband, throwing an arm to point to something-the Higginses cabin. I thought.

Clade thought, _the way she moves seems familiar… it can't be Bre is back in her own time…_

The man put both hands to his mouth shouted, and the wind carried his words to us, faint but clearly audible, called out in a strong, cracked voice.

"Hello the house"

I was on my feet and Jamie stood and grabbed my hand, hard enough to bruise my fingers.

Movement at the door of the cabin and a small figure that I recognized as Amy Higgins appeared. The tall women pulled off her hat and waved it, her long red hair streaming out like a banner in the wind.

"Hello the house!" she called, laughing.

Then I was flying down the hill, with Jamie just before me arms flung wide, the two of us flying together on the same wind.

Moments later in front of the Higgins cabin Mother and daughter embraced for the first time after eight years. Claire was openly sobbing into Breanna's chest as Breanna stroked her mother's hair muttering softly to her in Gaelic.

Normally he was able to hide his emotions but the expression on Jamie's face said, "Why'd ye come back"

"We'll talk about it later Da" Breanna said softly.

Jenny Fraser Murray made her way from the small cave where they kept all the animals; she was half way up to the Higgins cabin when she spied the one person she thought she would never see again. In the back of her mind she thought, _Rodger… Rodger MacKenzie… it Caenna be he hasna aged a day._

As Jenny approached the group she spoke the name she hasn't used in 30 years.

"Rodger… Rodger MacKenzie…" Pointing at the young boy Jenny said aloud. "Is that… ye son"

Both Claire and Jamie turned to look at his sister, it was Claire who broke the silence asking, "Jenny how do you know Rodger?"

Rodger ever the gentlemen came to the ladies rescue saying, "It's part of why we came back"

An hour later Jamie sat reading the note written by one Frank Randel, looking at his daughter Jamie said, "I sent you both back to keep you safe, in the end his ghost sends you back to me for the same reason."

Jamie held Breanna in his arms and felt her body relax, "Tis alright lass"

It didn't go unnoticed how close Jemmy and Amanda were staying to their mother, when Breanna's muffled voice said into his chest, "His name was Rob Camren… he was after the gold"

"That's not all of it is it lass!" Jamie said in a sotto tenor.

Shaking her head Breanna confirmed Jamie's suspicions telling him in a semi wobbly tone, "He found you letter… took Jemmy… tried to force him to tell"

Rodger spoke up trying to take the attention away from his wife saying offhandedly, "I came through first, and we thought Mr. Camren took him though the stones"

Breanna whispered the rest in her father's ear. Cupping Breanna's head Jamie said "Dinna fash yourself… Breanna ye safe now aye"

Moments later Jenny asked speculatively, "Is that how ye came to Lallybroch then Rodger?"

Both Jamie and Claire looked on with baited breath and raised Eyebrows.

"Funny story that…" Rodger said lightly.

Rodger shifted uncomfortably on his feet saying, "I was thinking about Jeremiah MacKenzie… I didn't think I would find my father while looking for my son"

Breanna took both Jemmy and Amanda by the hand walk them across the clearing and said, "I'd like you to meet your grandaunt Jenny"

Jenny took a knee and held her arms wide as both Jemmy and Amanda ran into them.

Claire's face asked, "Did you go to the Police"

"Mama" Breanna said curtly, "How would I explain, the stones, or the gold for that matter… got my justice highland style I beat him to within an inch of his life with a cricket bat; then dumped him in the priest's whole."

Looking up Jenny said bluntly, "Th' braw lassie is definitely yers Jamie… steals efter ye whin it comes tae vengeance aye"

Turning slightly crimson Breanna said with a think undertone, "I was channeling my aunt Jenny at the time... twas thinking about my son & daughter… I thought about how you fended off Jack Randel"

"Aye laas" Jenny said matter of factly, "But I Didnae pat him in priest's whole"

Both Jemmy and Amanda made way for Breanna as Jenny held her arm out to her niece saying softly, "Ye hud tae fin' oot whaur th' wee yin wis... he didnae ken ne'er come atween a mither 'n' her cub aye?"

As Breanna took a step back she say fire in Jenny eyes as she said, "I'd hate to see what you would have done."

"Murdurred th' bastered…" Jamie said confidently, "Whin thay teuk Claire, ah tracked thaim doon... Aye, murdurred th' lot o' thaim... Thay teuk whit nae theres…"

Claire asked Breanna speculatively, "How did you find Jemmy?"

It was Mandy's small voice that said, "I found my brother…" She said shyly, "I know when he is near… I know when he is far"

Everyone stopped and looked at Mandy, then at Breanna said offhandedly, "They can sense one another at about two miles…"

Looking at Rodger, Breanna said, "She knew where you were to…"

Those comments sparked a memory for Jamie who told Breanna in a sotto tone, "Whiles whin ah wis in kip wi' claire, ah wid see peeks, saw wee jemmy wi' something ca' a telephone!"

Stepping away from Jenny the more they talked the stronger Breanna's Scottish dialect came out as she said, "If ye tried, ah bet ye cuid step thro' th' stanes da... William Buccleigh MacKenzie did… He helped fin' jem, didnae hae tae... Aye!"

Looking at Jenny, Breanna said, "Ye knew him as buck... Sent him back tae 1980... Gave him broch tuarach... Thought it shuid bade in th' fowk…"

"Mother Janet…" came a women's disembodied voice with just a hint of a Germanic accent.

"Mother Janet… thee said you would be right back!" Came the women's voice again.

"Rachel…" Jenny said in a soft grandmotherly tone, "Come meet the family"

Both Ian and Rachel climbed the hill as they drew closer Breanna saw Ian holding his son and she reads the fear of a first time father on his face.

"Iain relax, th' bairn kens whin yer nervous... A'richt…" Breanna told him.

Rachel watched with awe as her words soothed Ian asking, "Can thee show me how ye did that…"

Stepping away from Jenny in an instant Breanna scots accent faded away as she said, "We'll talk later"

Looking at Ian, Breanna said sofly, "Been having flashbacks Ian… I've seen that face on Rodger enough times"

Breanna held her arms out to her cousin, holding Ian close she pulled him to her as he relaxed in Breanna's embrace and his body started to shake as he started sobbing.

Rachel knew about the effect Breanna had on him because he told her but had never seen it in action. Turning to face Ian's wife Rachel, Breanna said in a soothing tone, "Ian, Rachel come with me…"

As Breanna turned to leave glancing at her father Jamie giving him a look he nodded back to her then started to walk down to the stream, only three steps behind them Ian, Rachel walked up behind her, Breanna told, "Have a seat!"

Claire's brow rose to a high arch as she asked Jamie speculatively, "What was that look?"

Making an irritated noise with his throat Jamie stated, "What look is that!"

Jenny came to Claire's defense saying, "I not only saw the look, I know you tried tae hide it"

"Fine… she wants us to follow in about five minutes" Jamie said matter of factly.

Taking the seat on a fallen tree opposite Ian; and Rachel, Breanna took a breath before saying, "What you're suffering from cousin where I come from is called post-traumatic stress…"

Pausing for a moment to let Ian Absorb would Breanna had said she stated, "My foster father Frank was a soldier in the Army, and one day as he was teaching how to shoot a rifle he said and out of the blue he said killing a man should never be easy Breanna!"

The memory of Stephen Bonnett came to the forefront of Breanna's memory as she stated, "Killing a man leaves a mark on the spirit, a mark that never goes away I know because I have a mark like that myself…"

Breanna hadn't spoken of these events in years but she looked at Ian, Rachel and said, "Before I left to seek help for my daughter… with the help of Lord John I took a boat out to speak with Stephen Bonnett and shot him in the head!"

Jamie, Claire and Jenny were walking up on them and Breanna could hear them and Jamie said, "I never wanted you to carry that stain…"

"I had to Da… he" Breanna said in a shaky voice thick with emotion.

"He escaped th' noose twice… ye hud tae be sure he wis dead…" Jamie said reassuringly.

It was Jenny who broke the silence saying, "I think whit mah brother is trying tae say is, that's nae th' lee he wanted fur you… he wanted a better lee fur ye Breanna"

"I know auntie…" Breanna said with a weak smile.

Turning back to Ian and Rachel, Breanna told them "The last thing my adopted father Frank told me was the difference between a soldier and warrior!"

Breanna stated, "A soldier fights and kills because he's paid to, a warrior fights and kills because he has no choice."

"Ian" Breanna said, "The man you killed, would he have killed you?"

"Aye" was the only thing Ian said in response to Breanna's statement

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of!" Breanna said matter-of-factly, "and if you let her Rachel can heal you same way Roger healed me, and I healed him."

"Nephew" Jamie said, "When i'm wi' Claire is th' ainlie time a'm feelin' peace, whin ah don't hae th' dreams!"

"Ian" Jenny said, "How come didn't ye tell me"

Ian was trying to find the right words when Jamie spoke up saying, "War does something to a man, something he takes with them for the rest of his days…"

"You're my sister and I love ye so I will this once tell it… once… I'll never speak of it again" Jamie stated.

"People aye blether aboot th' glorious heroic battles 'n' thay idolize soldiers, th' ne'er blether aboot peepin' yer best mukker bleed tae death in yer arms… th' ne'er talked aboot th' helplessness yer feelin' peepin' thaim die! Jamie said in a tremulous voice, "i've seen enough killing 'n' blood fur thousand lifetimes…"

"Culloden wis sae ill ah hae na memory o' that day save in dreams" him and Jamie said in a tremulous voice, ""and i'm glad fur that th' hings dane that day ur best left forgotten…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the spring of 1981 and William Mackenzie had spent the last three months in Boston with Joe Abernathy and his family and getting acclimated to the 20th century and now I was home back in Scotland Breanna has left Lallybroch to him and he was coming home to claim it

Night had fallen and William had walked to Lallybroch imagine his surprise when he saw a Robert Cameron standing guard in the yard, walking up behind Rob Cameron William withdrew a 14 inch Bowie Knife from its sheath and grabbed Rob's arm just under the bone and held the edge of the nice to Rob Cameron's throat telling him as soft as a whisper and as cold as death itself, "You're nae dealing wi' Breanna anymore… ye wull be comin' wi' me now ye wee sodimite!"

Mr. Cameron when white a sheet as the last phrase washed over him as he abruptly bellowed, "I am not attracted to men"

"Och... Whit ither reson dae ye hae fur taken a laddie tae a cave against his wull... If nae raping him?"

William knew the real reason of course; he read it in the letters both Rodger and Breanna left for him.

Five minutes later behind the barn Rob Cameron looked at William, the realization of what was about to happen hit him like a ton of bricks as Rob pleaded in a wobbly voice, "you can't do this!"

William just smiled and said matter-of-factly in a cold unfeeling voice, "I once had a man hanged for looking at my wife… And he was Kin I liked him…"

Spreading Rob's hand flat William asked him, "Given that fact what you suppose your prospects are?"

Separating Rob Cameron's pointer finger on his right hand for the rest of his fingers he position the Bowie knife over the finger itself just over the second knuckle like a guillotine positioned over a man's neck and pressed down tongue the finger from the hand of the joint.

A moment later Rob Cameron's finger was cut in half with a crunch!

"That's what happens when you come after me and mine" William said curtly it didn't take much effort to knock out Rob Cameron as his whole body had gone into shock.

Stripping down to the waist William started applying black and gray camo paints to his body making him look like a demon from hell. Reaching into his pack William took out to razor sharp Viking hand axes.

Stuffing a gag into Rob Cameron's mouth William said matter of factly, "there ur a' kinds o' places tae scouk body's in th' hielands Mr. Cameron… ye stairted this feud… i'm finishing it"

William walked close enough to the house that he could toss something at the house without being seen and did, tossing the at the still bleeding on the porch stating in a penetrating tone of voice, "You in ou in th' hoose if you're nae oot in fifteen minutes ah cut aff anither o' rob cameron's fingers." Then he disappeared into the dark.

William took a deep breath and thought, _The mists will be heavy tonight, perfect for raiding a house._

With that he vanished into the highland mists as he headed to the house. A woman came out to the front of the house investigating what the noise was, William made a muffled groan trying to sound like Rob Cameron drawing her closer.

As the woman stepped out of the house William used one of the Viking hand axes to sweep the automatic handgun aside, and in a downward sweeping motion use the second to strike the point between the collarbone and base of the neck nearly decapitating the woman. The impact of the second ax caused the squelching sound as blood spatter shot across Williams's upper chest and face.

The nameless woman fell forward right into Williams arms as he dragged her off into the mists before heading back, Williams one advantage was his knowledge of the long forgotten guerrilla warfare tactics used by the Highland clans against English where they would suddenly appear out of the mists kill and then vanish again.

William crept towards the house silently and he noticed a third person standing there as he thought to himself,_ they really are as stupid as Breanna said._

William waited until he was 20 paces from the man on the porch and threw one whose axes at the man. No sooner did the blade of the ax sink into his chest then William pulled out of third ax continuing his assault on the house.

As William walked up onto the porch he heard the man gurgling as he coughed up blood, laying his foot over his fallen enemy he yanked the ax itself out of the man's chest.

_One more…_ William thought as he entered the house covered in blood. Making his way towards the back of the house William encounters the fourth man, shoving one of the hand axes in his belt he takes out the Bowie knife walks up to the man and slits his throat.

Sling the man over his shoulder he walks around the house to the front yard and lays the man out next to the woman before going to the front porch for the third body. William reenters the barn throwing a bucket of water on Rob Cameron; Mr. Cameron notices Williams's appearance and starts screaming through his gag. Grabbing the rope, William drags Rob by the noose around his neck to the spot where he laid out he points to the bodies with the tip of the Bowie knife the three bodies telling Rob Cameron in a cold flat tone of voice, "This is what you greed has cost you!"

Turning to face Rob Cameron William stated matter-of-factly, "Them ah murdurred quickly… fur whit ye did tae breanna 'n' th' laddie ye ah murdurr slowly"


	3. Chapter 3

1779 the next morning on Fraser Ridge, Jamie and his sister Jenny were sitting outside under the big oak eating breakfast when Breanna walked up to them saying offhandedly, "Da… ah wis dreaming o' lallybroch…"

Looking at the expression on Jenny's face Breanna said in a sotto tone of voice, "my Lallybroch"

Both Jamie and Jenny looking at her is was Jenny who asked her, "Haes it changed muckle"

"No" Breanna said "Th' sword chibs ur aye thare 200 years efter"

Pausing for a moment Breanna stated, "How come wid uilleam buccleigh mackenzie gang efter th' jimmy wha tried-"

Sighing Jenny said matter of factly, "Come efter yin o' us, ye come efter a' o' us…"

Jamie made a grunting sound in his throat indicating his agreement when Jenny said, "That 'n' na teuchter cuid kip under th' identical sky as a jimmy wha rapit his kin"

"Ah didn't ask him tae" Breanna muttered in exasperated undertone thinking to herself, _Bless you William_

"Clan loyalty…" Jenny stated "Ye hurt yin member o' th' clan ye hurt a' o' thaim"

"Rodger mac insae thare tae avenge you… sae William's taken it upon his-sel tae act in his stead, it's his rite" Jamie told Breanna softly.

"It's nae that ah mynd, bit he cut thaim up lik' fire wood… wi' twa ax's, a' bit Rob Camren, him he buried alive" Breanna stated with a shiver.

Jamie thought about what his daughter said telling Breanna, "He wanted mr. Camren tae cop whit ye did afore he died!"

"Breanna" Jamie said, "I'm yer Da, i'd o' dane na less"

"You've done no less for Claire" Jenny stated, that got Breanna's attention.

"Afore th' war yer mither wis taken by a group o' men… ah managed tae track th' group… 'n' murdurred thaim all" Jamie stated, "it wis a point o' honor"

Breanna said, "Och da… ye wull tell me that story"

"As tae th' story… ainlie if Claire is comfy wi' it she aye haes th' dreams…" Jamie said adamantly.

Later that morning Breanna was sitting under the big oak making a sketch when she called out "Jenny" Breanna said, "A'm needin' yer opinion oan this sketch, ah ainlie saw him th' wance 'n' ainlie fur a moment… i'm nae sure o' th' likeness"

Jenny took a seat beside her under the oak asking speculatively, "Wha urr ye drawing then?"

Breanna handed the sketchpad to her, and Jenny saw a rough sketch of her father Brian Fraser. She felt a lump in her throat, and her heart welled up as she examined the sketch.

"Is it accurate?" Breanna asked sotto tone of voice.

Letting her fingertips lightly brush over the rough sketch Jenny asked in a choked wobbly tone of voice, "When did you see Da? It looks so lifelike!"

"Whin ah cam thro' th' seicont time… ah hid in th' auld fort 'boon th' graveyard, Brian saw me 'n' cried me Ellen, 'n' cried Jeremiah… Willie" Breanna told her

Her sense of longing overcame Jenny as she told Breanna. "Ah haven't thought aboot it bit he does resemble William… mah brother that is!"

"Ah mind that nicht" Jenny said giving her niece a knowing glance, "He cam back in as white as a sheet… saying something aboot ghosts"

"Peepin' thaim build th' frame fur th' freish hoose git me tae thinking… they've ne'er seen him… don't ken wha he is" Breanna explained

"My Da" Jenny said, "Aye tis true"

"Ah mind th' foremaist time ah cam thro' 'n' a' th' portraits, made it seem like… a hame" Breanna said softly.

"You're aff tae pant it then…" Jenny asked.

"As soon as I can get some linen canvas" Breanna told her with a nod.

Flipping the page Breanna started another sketch not telling Jenny it was of her. Breanna was about thirty minutes in when she looked up and said, "Rider coming… it took her half a second to realize who the rider was none other than "William Ransom" himself.

A few moments later William was leading his horse to the cave that serves as a barn when he noticed Breanna stepping out from the shady oak tree, looking Breanna up and then down again William asked "Are you my… sister"

Breanna didn't say a word, just handed the closed sketch pad to Jenny took three steps and gave him a hug, in a soft voice Breanna said in a soft voice, "Welcome to the family…"

Taking a step back Breanna called out, "Jemmy, Mandy"

From the old cabin a 9 year old redheaded boy and a three year old black haired little girl came running, the boy looked at Breanna and said "What ye want ma?"

William thought to himself, _I'm an uncle? _

William watched as Breanna shoot the boy a look that said, "Don't start"

"Jeremiah, Amanda I want you to meet your uncle William" Breanna said in a soft motherly tone.

Having been in the British Army William was used to close quarter inspections, but having a dressing-down by a 9 year old was almost too much to bear, reverting back to military mannerisms William asked playfully, "Sir… do I pass inspection sir"

Rubbing his chin 9 year old Jeremiah said curtly, "Aye… you'll due"

Walking up on the scene Jamie said, "How are the troops sergeant"

Jeremiah made the typical scotch grunt letting Jamie know all is well.

Breanna said softly, "I do apologize for that, when my husband's not here he see it as his job to protect me"

"Breanna" William said with a chuckle, "You have nothing to apologize for… he did what any good son would do… protect his mother"

It was noon on Fraser Ridge as the work crew building the new house broke for lunch; Claire, Breanna, Jenny, Rachel and Francis "Fanny" Pocock were making their way up to the site with baskets in hand.

William was about to make his way over to where Fanny was setting out her basket when Breanna stopped him asking in a soft quizzical tone, "Did you love the girl?"

"I suppose I did… but my head realized what by heart already knew a little too late…"

With a nod to Fanny, Breanna told William, "Don't spend so much time morning her that you miss what's right under your nose"

"Fanny" William said surprised.

"Aye Fanny… ever since Da told her you were coming; Jenny's been teaching her to make your favorites"

William looked across the clearing at Fanny thinking, _I'll be dammed!_

Leveling her gaze on her brother Breanna said matter of factly, "If that's not love"

In another part of the clearing Claire, Jamie and Rachel and Ian were setting out there baskets as a family when Claire said, "Rachel, would you consider becoming my apprentice"

Rachel looked at Claire with a sense of awe when Claire said, "I'm not getting any younger, and when I am gone so is my knowledge you will be lady of the ridge"

30 minutes later William walked over to where Jamie and Claire were seated and saw Jamie's scars for the first time. William was about to ask about them when Jamie said, "It was a long time ago lad… and best forgotten" Taking Claire's hand Jamie kissed the back of it telling William softly, "It was Claire who showed me not all English are the enemy."

"Thinking back twas this place as much as Claire that helped me forget…" Jamie said

"William" Jamie stated, "If ye want it I will give you a bit o land"

"Think on it… Aye" Ian stated.

"When you say it helped you forget… do you mean war" William asked.

"No Culloden I was there… so was John" Jamie said.

"He snuck into my camp and held a knife to my throat during the uprising" Jamie told William.

William went wide eyed at the proclamation.

Snorting Jamie said, "He wanted to fight me for my wife's honor… thought she was my prisoner"

"It would seem saving damsels in distress runs in the family" William stated.

Claire looked at William telling him, "John was young… but he did what he thought right"

Thinking out loud William stated, "Something of my own…"


End file.
